From the Darkest of the Night to the New Dawn
by carmsfic
Summary: At the threshold of a tragic time, new friends and allies come forward to help Mulder and Scully deal with the changes that time and fate decreed. Chapter 2 revised and updated
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I'm just borrowing them. I'm poor please don't sue me. Continuity: [X-Files] After the episode Closure, where they found out what exactly happened to Mulder's sister. For more info about the show visit: www.thex- files.com [Highlander] This occurred before and after the episode Archangel, where Richie was killed. In my world he didn't die. For more info about the show visit: http://www.highlander-official.com [Forever Knight] The episode Last Knight and the events leading up to it did not happen and will never happen. Natalie is a Highlander style immortal being trained by Nick. Tracy knows that Nick is a vampire. For more info about the show visit http://www.scifi.com/fknight  
  
From the Darkest Night to the New Dawn By: Carms  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
It all happened so quickly. Mulder couldn't believe it. With one mistake, one false step, he lost everything he cared about. It was suppose to be a simple meeting but the moment he saw Krychek's face he knew it was a trap. They were supposed to meet an informant who had some information about Mulder's sister, someone who can verify if his search for his sister was truly over. He should have known it would be a trap. The information being offered to them was too elusive and the informant came easily and voluntarily. Despite all this, but they ignored all the warning signs, actually, he ignored all the warnings signs and now they both will pay for doing so. The first shot came out of nowhere and it slammed into Scully forcefully knocking her back onto him. Her slight weight was just enough to unbalance Mulder so that they both fell to the floor. The shots continued for a few seconds and then it was all over. Bright lights surrounded them as Skinner and other FBI agents stormed the building but the only thing Mulder cared about was Scully. He hauled her body to his side, rapidly assessing the damage and extent of her injuries. While Mulder was hit three times his wounds were not of the fatal sort, however Scully's were. Since she was above him, her body managed to shield his from the majority of the hail of bullets. Mulder reached for Scully's hand, urging her to look at him. When Scully turned to him, he saw the pain reflected upon them. Her tears started to fall mixing with her blood as she tried to tell him something but all that would come out was small gasps of pain as her spasm after spasm passed through her body. She gave his hand a weak squeeze making him look up at her beautiful face. Upon her face is a small smile; her love and emotion can be read clearly from her eyes before yet another spasm of pain overtook her slight frame. Her grip on his hand tightened as her essence slowly faded. With one last effort she whispered one word that Mulder almost missed. She whispered, "Live." With a cry of anguish, Mulder pulled her lifeless body towards him, unmindful of his injuries because he knew that he has just lost the only source of brightness in his otherwise dim and gray existence.  
  
It has been three weeks since Scully's death and the theft of her body. Mulder just signed the last of the hospital release forms but he was still a long way from being physically fit and he knew that he will never be whole mentally or emotionally whole ever again without Dana Scully in his life. Mulder's injuries, while not fatal, were more debilitating than they had believed. One of the bullets had managed to damage his heart, while another just barely missed his spine. His injuries, along with his weakened emotional state caused complications and Mulder ended up in a coma. When Mulder first awoke from his coma Skinner was hovering over him.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder rasped out of his parched throat. Mulder's first and foremost concern was Dana Scully's well being. The look of desolation and defeat Skinner wore on his face when he asked for Dana was enough for Mulder to know that she really was dead. Not wanting to face a world without Scully, he withdrew from reality and from consciousness.  
  
Skinner watched as Mulder drew in his pain, internalizing it and trying to block out everything else. He seemed to have lost all his energy, his mind slowly shutting down, along with his body. Mulder's body was suddenly wracked with spasms, spikes and beeps came from the machines connected to him. In a panic, Skinner ran out the door calling for the nearest nurse or doctor as Mulder faded back into unconsciousness.  
  
The next time Mulder woke up it was a few days later, it was Maggie Scully, Dana's mother, who sat beside his bed. It was then that he learned about the theft of Scully's body was stolen from the morgue shortly after it's arrival at the hospital. The police believed that it is one of numerous thefts that have been occurring all over the city. They believe an organ-harvest ring causes it. So far they have no suspects or any leads. This little bit of detail was enough to make Mulder snap back to the reality that Scully is genuinely lost to him. The fact that her grave was empty just emphasized to him how truly empty his life now is without her. She was the only reason he had to continue after discovering the real fate of his sister but now that she is gone, stolen from his in more ways than one, Mulder just didn't know what to do nor does he really want to go on. Only Scully's last words prevent him from giving up completely.  
  
It has been six months since Mulder was released from the hospital. It has been several months since Mulder's life has lost complete direction, it happened shortly after he was forced to quit the FBI following an incident in which he almost got another agent killed during his pursuit to arrest the members of the organ-harvest ring suspected of taking Dana Scully's body. Satisfied that he has managed to avenge Scully's honor he didn't care whether or not he stayed. Following his 'resignation' to the FBI Mulder decided that a change of scene might be good for him. He moved to St. Louis, a city that Scully loved. It was also the city where Mulder finally expressed their feelings to each other. A bittersweet moment since they knew that they couldn't be together just yet but knowing that each loves the other gave them hope for the future.  
  
Mulder rented a small apartment above a shop in the downtown area. During the day he would walk around the downtown area taking photographs, an old hobby, or sitting at an outdoor café watching as people passed him by but at night it was an altogether different matter. It's at night when Mulder missed Scully the most. In the old times he liked to call her just to hear her voice or to tell her a pathetic joke so he could hear her giggle. Even now, he sometimes find himself reaching for his cell phone and automatically dialing her home phone number and it won't be until he hears the prerecorded message from the telephone company that he would realize what he has just done. The loneliness he felt cannot be assuaged by anything or anyone. Almost every night, Mulder would fall asleep softly crying and calling out for Dana only to awake a little while later screaming from a nightmare. A nightmare that came true because he really did lose his Dana.  
  
On the night of Scully's birthday, Mulder knew he had to do something to celebrate, to forget his pain for a while. He decided to go to a local club called The Nightcrawler. When Mulder entered the club he sensed something about the place but he ignored it and proceeded to the bar. He ordered a drink then took out a small bag, which contained a cupcake from his pocket. He lit a match and stuck it into the muffin singing Happy Birthday the whole time under his breath. When the song was over he blew out the match and watched the smoke tendrils slowly fade into the club's atmosphere as he nursed his drink. He was so intent upon his solitude he didn't realize he was being observed. Janette observed the man who has just entered her club. Something about him caught and held her attention. Fascinated, she watched him conduct his little birthday ritual. The pain and hopelessness she saw in his form called out to her. She took the seat beside him and motioned to the bartender to bring her a drink. She started humming the tune to Happy Birthday; she abruptly stopped when the man looked at her. She took a sip of her drink before speaking up.  
  
"You must have loved her very much to celebrate her birthday alone."  
  
Mulder looked up at the woman beside him again. He didn't know her or how she knew whom he was celebrating. He particularly didn't care. He just wanted to be alone. He was about to give her the brush off when he happened to stare straight at her eyes. Suddenly he felt compelled to answer her question.  
  
"I did. I do. She was my cornerstone, my everything, and now she is gone. I've lost her and in the process I've lost myself."  
  
A moment of silence followed his declaration. Mulder remained silent because until that moment he had never admitted to anyone else just how important Scully was to him. Janette remained silent because she was taken back at how deeply Mulder felt about this woman and how much he reminded her of her brother Nick. Always craving something that they couldn't have. Then she also remembered how Nick changed when he finally found a way to be with the undead people doctor. She looked at Mulder again and wondered if he would be the same. It was at that moment that it dawned on her that she wanted to know, she wanted to make it happen if she can.  
  
Softly, her eyes looking down at her drink, she asked him, "Do you want the pain to stop?"  
  
Mulder snapped out of his despondent mood at her soft question. Thinking that she's offering her company for the night, he slipped on his jacket before answering. "I'm sorry. You are very beautiful, and I haven't made love to a woman for a long time but I'm just not interested. Thank you anyway. Bye." Then he walked out the nearby exit.  
  
Janette sat there for a moment stunned at Mulder's answer. It took her a few moments to recover and by that time he has already slipped out. She shook her head at his arrogance and smiled at his faux pas before following him out into the dark night.  
  
Mulder was swiftly walking back towards his apartment when he heard a muffled scream from a side alley. Without thinking the events thoroughly he rushed towards the source of the sound to find a young woman being surrounded by four gang members. Appalled at the sight before him he shouted out to them, "FREEZE! FBI! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER." He reached behind him to pull out his gun. He didn't realize his mistake until he reached for his gun that wasn't there. He reeled back when the first bullet slammed into him. The young girl escaped when the bullets started flying and after the gang members shot him, they made a run for it.  
  
Mulder grimaced as he tried to move. He was in the middle of a dark alley, bleeding to death and alone. Resigned to his fate he lied back down and looked up at the small patch of stars he could see. That was how Janette found him. Her eyes glowed amber at the smell of his blood. She knelt before him and gently cradled his head on her lap. Once again she asked him. "Do you want the pain to stop?"  
  
Mulder knew he was dying. When he saw the face above him he thought she was an angel from heaven sent to escort him to the next life. He wanted to the pain to stop. He wanted to have peace again so he nodded his acquiescence.  
  
Janette bent over his neck, her fangs extending as she neared. Mulder felt a small, sharp pain in his neck before a feeling of sexual euphoria overwhelmed him. As Janette drank his rich blood she saw his life. All the pain he has gone through, all the obstacles he passed but more importantly she saw his love for one Dana Scully. Janette tore herself away when she felt Mulder's heartbeat slow down. She bit her wrist open and offered it to Mulder.  
  
"It's your choice. Live for her or die here in this dank, little alley."  
  
Mulder grasped her arm and brought her wrist to his lips. As his consciousness faded his last thoughts were of Dana, wishing they could be together again and forever.  
  
Janette paced in the small room. She awaited the first awakening of her newest childe. Her mind keeps going back to the events of the night before along with a few peculiarities she couldn't explain. One of the things she couldn't understand was why his blood tasted so different. At first she contributed the difference to his grief and to the difficulties he has experienced but as the night progressed the explanation nettled at her mind. Her subconscious just refuses to accept it. Her thoughts were diverted when she heard a loud crash coming from the bedroom. Grabbing several wine bottles filled with blood to give to him so that he may assuage his hunger, she ran to the bedroom. As she entered the room she abruptly stopped and stood there agape at the sight before her. She couldn't believe her senses. This couldn't be right! As she cautiously entered the room she noted that Mulder was floating above the bed, his eyes were glowing ambers and his fangs were extended yet she could also hear his heart beating a steady staccato. That was not the most amazing part. The part that surprised her, the most was the essence of his power. She couldn't wrap her mind around how strong he felt. Scared she withdrew from him and ran as the power emanating from within Mulder threatened to overwhelm her.  
  
Seacouver  
  
Dana awoke with a start, her heart beating rapidly and tears pouring from her eyes. She was once again dreamt about Mulder. She slowly got of bed and softly padded towards the small kitchen to get some water to drink. This dream was worse than the ones before it. This dream felt so real, the pain, the confusion and the fear felt so real. In the past six months since her old life ended and her new one began, Dana has been having nightmares about Mulder's death but none of them have scared her as much as this one. Her dreams usually portray Mulder's death as caused by the Consortium or by a headhunter looking for her but never had she dreamed that Mulder's death to be from him rushing into danger unprepared, without her to watch his back. Her mind's eye keeps replaying the image from her dream. The sound of gunfire, the pain as it slammed into Mulder, the fear he felt as his blood leaked out of him and his despair that he will die alone. As she slowly sipped her drink, she felt deep within her heart with certainty that Mulder did die that night. The tears coursing down her cheeks increased as she mourned the death of the man she loved. She always believed that one day she will return to tell him that she was alive, that she still loved him and that she is an immortal. Despair made her knees weak and buckle as the hope of ever seeing Mulder's teasing grin died and as her heart broke.  
  
The following morning, Dana arrived at the dojo to the sight of Duncan 'Mac' Macleod and Richie Ryan sparring. She sat down at a nearby bench as she marveled at the skill and grace displayed by the two warriors. Dana had been training under Mac for almost a year now and she still appeared like a clumsy novice compared to them. A few minutes later the fight was over as Richie fell for one of Mac's feints. Mac helped Richie get up and they both headed for Dana joking and ribbing each other along the way. As they got closer they noted the melancholic expression on her face. Concerned they approached her. Dana had only been with them a short time but she had become a very integral part of their lives. She was there to help prevent Mac from taking Richie's head while under the influence of a demon. She was also there to mend the rift between them. Mac and Richie considered her to be family and there is one thing about the Clan Macleod that is absolute; family is everything to them. They silently sat down beside Dana offering her their love and support hoping that she'll let them in so that they could help her deal with what ever it is that is bothering her. They know that no amount of probing will get them the answers they want; they also know that Dana will tell them when she's ready. It wasn't long before Dana began to speak. Their hearts broke as she told them about her dream and her certainty that Mulder died last night. Mac pulled Dana for a hug while Richie recalled the incident that brought him to her.  
  
Ten months ago...  
  
Richie couldn't believe it. He's in the hospital again, at least this time it's because he helping out with a rescue rather than the one being rescued. He was on his way to the Emergency Ward waiting area when he felt the buzz of an immortal. Knowing where one could find the immortal in a hospital, Richie looked around him before sneaking into the morgue. He arrived there just in time to see a woman sit up on the slab with a sharp gasp of breath and a cry of pain as she clutched her head in pain. Based on her reaction Richie pegged her as a newbie. He cautiously approached her, alerting her the bloodied attire she is wearing and noted how grimy and dirty she felt. She took a closer look at her blouse to access the damage and was astonished to see that there were several bullet holes in them. Lifting her shirt she checked the skin underneath to find her unmarred skin. Confused she turned to Richie, her confusion and questions apparent in her eyes.  
  
"What is the last thing you remember? Do you remember being involved in a fatal situation?" Richie watched as the woman before him nodded puzzled as to where he is going with this line of questioning. "Well then let me be the one to officially welcome you to the club. Surprise you are immortal!"  
  
Richie smiled as he recollected her skepticism to his announcement and it took a sharp knife and a large cut to convince her of the matter. He could still remember her reaction when she heard about the game and to her first day of training. While he sat there beside her, comforting her, Richie also recalled all the things that had happened to them and how it forged a bond between the three of them, a bond of friendship, a bond of family, a bond of love and protection that engulfs all of them. Like the Three musketeers always said, "All for one and one for all." Richie would always be there for Dana, especially since Fox Mulder could not.  
  
One year later...  
  
Dana walked into her apartment, absently flipping through the stack of mail in her hand. There were bills, bills, junk and more junk, she was about to toss the whole lot onto the table when she caught site of an enveloped covered with Richie's familiar handwriting. Smiling she eagerly opened the letter and sat down on her couch, wondering how Richie was doing and what adventures or trouble he had gotten involved in now. She sometimes still couldn't believe it. It's been almost two years since her whole world turned upside down and in those two years many things have changed for Dana Scully. First of all she is no longer known as Dana Scully but rather as Katherine Fox. She's an emergency ward doctor in Seacouver General and except for a few challenges from immortals she has lived a very quiet and settled life. Turning back to the letter sent by Richie who decided to go on a road trip a few months ago, she smiled as she saw his typical greeting. Over the time she has been in Seacouver, Richie has become her little brother and she loved him dearly, his letters assure her that he is all right allowing her to sleep peacefully at night. Each of his letters was filled with detail about the things he has seen and the people he has met. Glancing back at the postmark on the envelope she was spotted the Toronto seal. Wandering about what mischief he has gotten into Dana read on. She smiled as Richie described the sights and the girls he has seen in the city and chuckled as he described an incident in the bus. She has just finished his letter when her phone rang. Surprised to hear from Duncan, who was currently on a buying trip in Paris, she almost missed the concern and worry in his voice. Apparently Richie was arrested last night. He was involved in a bar fight in a club called The Raven and was detained when they found his sword on him. Now, someone has to go over there and post bail for him and since Duncan is on another continent it fell to Dana. She assured Duncan that it was not a problem before hanging up so that she could make the necessary arrangements.  
  
Toronto  
  
Dana Scully, or rather Dana Williams entered the Toronto Police Department headquarters. She grinned to herself as she remembered the numerous times Mulder and her worked in police stations like this during their search for the truth. With a sigh she advanced to the Desk Sergeant and inquired about Richie.  
  
Detective Nick Knight was passing by the lobby when his sensitive hearing picked up a woman's voice asking about the events, which occurred in The Raven last night. Nick was still a little jumpy after the scare they had last night when they arrested a man carrying a sword inside the bar. Afraid for Natalie's life as well as the well being of his other family members he approached the information desk.  
  
"Excuse me miss. I'm sorry I overheard your query about The Raven. I'm Det. Nick Knight, maybe I can be of assistance."  
  
"Thank you detective, I'm Dana Williams. I'm looking for Richie Ryan, he was apparently arrested at the club last night..."  
  
If Nick's heart were beating it would have stopped when she mentioned the name of the sword-wielding man. His fears of headhunters coming for Natalie en masse forced the demon within him to surge up in protective anger.  
  
Dana stepped back when the detective's eyes flashed amber and a low growl emitted from his throat. "Who are you? What are you? Where's Richie?" She made a move to pull out her sword from under her coat.  
  
Nick saw her reach for something under her coat and immediately grasped for her arm. "No! Please not here. I won't hurt you. You're friend is all right. If you will follow me, I'm sure we'll get this misunderstanding all sorted out." Nick wasn't sure why but something about this woman seems so familiar. Her very essence begs of him to trust her.  
  
Cautiously, Dana followed him to what she assumed was his desk. Pointing to a chair he motioned for her to have a seat. Dana sat down, her eyes never leaving Nick's, her body at a constant state of alert. She was getting so jumpy that she started when he began speaking again.  
  
"Your friend is being detained for possession and concealing a weapon in a public place. I see you have some papers with you, that I'm sure will clear up this matter in no time. Now I just wanted to ask you a few questions. I promise just questions, I won't harm you. I just want some answers."  
  
Dana warily agreed.  
  
"Great. First of all, have I met you before? You seem so familiar to me but I can't pinpoint exactly where I know you from."  
  
Dana shook her head no. "I have never met you. If I had rest assured I wouldn't have forgotten. I also have some questions for you. First things first, how did you do that blazing eye thing back there?"  
  
Nick was taken aback by Dana's forthright manner. "It's a natural thing. I only have a few more questions and then I'll take you to your friend. Is he after someone's head?"  
  
Now it was Dana's turn to be shocked. "How, how did you know about Richie?"  
  
Nick shrugged, "I have a friend who sensed him last night and since my friend didn't want to fight him so I asked the bouncer to ask him to leave but your friend refused. Words were exchanged and your friend was offended by something the bouncer said and a bar fight ensued."  
  
Satisfied that Nick wasn't a Hunter, mortals who know about, hate and behead immortals, Dana relaxed a little. "No, he's not after anyone's head. Richie doesn't like to play The Game. He tries to avoid it, as do I. He's been traveling from city to city just to see the sights. Toronto is just one of his stops. We will be leaving as soon as all necessary arrangement has been completed. We will be out of town within a few days. We have to stick around for a while since another one of our friends was suppose to meet us here."  
  
"Alright then. It's good to meet you. I would like to extend my apologies to you and your friend for any inconvenience this whole event caused. If you have time before you leave why don't you drop by The Raven. I promise, this time we won't have you arrested especially now that we know you are friendly. You are more than welcome to visit and come back." Nick said as he stood up to lead her to the back so she can arrange for Richie's release. Smiling Dana followed his lead and stood up as well, offering her hand as a gesture of no hard feelings. Nick took her offered had and then motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Richie has never been happier to see Dana as he did at that moment. He jumped up from his seat and walked to the door of the cell as a man, he assumed to be a cop, opened it. He rushed Dana and gave her a big bear hug. Surprised by his exuberance she let out a shout of laughter as Richie lifted her off the ground. Laughing she hit him on the back and admonished him to put her down. Richie gave out a chuckle and carefully sat Dana back on the ground. "Dana-Bear! You cannot know how happy I am to see you! I definitely did not want to stay in that cell for another night. Where's Duncan?"  
  
Dana smiled, "Calm down Richie we need you to sign some papers so we can get out of here." She turned to Nick. "Thank you again. It was nice to meet you."  
  
Nick watched with amusement as he watch the two of them leave, thankful that he managed to verify that Natalie wasn't being hunted and he also managed to distract Dana enough so that she forgot about his sudden eye color change.  
  
On the way back to the hotel, Richie recounted what happened at the club the night he was arrested. Dana silently compared Richie's accounts with the one that Knight told her and she was happy to note that they are very close to each other. As Dana pulled up to the hotel she give out a weary sigh. Richie observed how tired Dana was and suggested an early night to which she readily agreed. Dana climbed on to bed with a groan of pleasure. The effects of the jetlag and the worry compounded to make her feel exhausted so the opportunity to get some rest seems like heaven to her, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.  
  
Dana's peaceful sleep was disturbed by the frightful images of her nightmare. Dana was tossing and turning on the bed. Her erratic movements stress her feelings, along with the tears falling from her eyes. She was jerked awake as she screamed out. "NO! MULDER!" Disoriented, it took her a moment to realize that she is not in a dank alley but in her hotel room. As the moment and her adrenalin levels evened out Dana wondered what triggered the dreams again. It has been almost a month since the last time she had a dream. Thinking back upon the last few days, she searched for something or someone who could have prompted the resurgence of the dreams. With surprising ease the image of Nick Knight's eyes flashing amber came to the forefront of her mind. Anger was the next emotion that Dana felt as she remembered how Knight distracted her from her queries. Resolved, now more than she ever was, Dana wants to confront and question the mysterious detective. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone; I'm just borrowing them. I'm poor please don't sue me. Continuity: [X-Files] After the episode Closure, where they found out what exactly happened to Mulder's sister. For more info about the show visit: www.thex- files.com [Highlander] This occurred before and after the episode Archangel, where Richie was killed. In my world he didn't die. For more info about the show visit: http://www.highlander-official.com [Forever Knight] The episode Last Knight and the events leading up to it did not happen and will never happen. Natalie is a Highlander style immortal being trained by Nick. Tracy knows that Nick is a vampire. For more info about the show visit http://www.scifi.com/fknight  
  
From the Darkest Night to the New Dawn By: Carms  
  
Toronto Int'l Airport  
  
A weary sigh came from Duncan as he lifted the case containing his sword off the Customs Officer's desk. Gathering the documents he showed to the officer so that he can be allowed to keep his sword near him, he made his way to the waiting area. As he drew nearer to the lounge the louder the sound of Richie and Dana's bantering voice became. He entered the lounge and watched with amusement their argument. Not seeing a foreseeable end to their bickering, Duncan cleared his throat to get their attention. His method worked when the two redheads turned towards him with sheepish expressions on their faces, neither of them making a move towards him. It was Dana who finally moved first. She crossed the distance between them and enveloped Duncan into a big, welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Duncan, how wonderful to see you. I'm sorry we are late, I hope you haven't been waiting for too long." At Duncan's dismissive motion that their lateness was not a problem, Dana continued, "As usual it's the little punk's fault. He just had to stop to get the number from another girl on the street. I honestly don't know what they see in him.  
  
Duncan smiled at Dana's explanation. He looked over at Richie trying to reassure himself that he is all right. Duncan can still remember how he felt when his cell phone rang and Richie's worried voice came over the line. Ever since that night when he and Tessa welcomed the boy into their home, he has always thought of him as his son and therefore will always have a special place in his heart. His worry and concern is somewhat relieved at seeing Richie is fine but he could see that the boy was a little uncertain about how he felt so he did the one thing that will reassure both of them that everything is alright. He walked up to Richie and enveloped him in a warm embrace. Richie was unsure what to expect or what to say to Duncan. It's been a while since he had to ask Duncan for help and with their recent history he wasn't sure asking Duncan would be the best idea. Deep inside he knows that Duncan will always be there for him but Richie wanted to prove to Duncan that he is now grown up, no longer the young juvenile that tried to rob Duncan's shop.  
  
"Thank you Duncan." Duncan smiled, understanding that Richie is thanking him for more than bailing him out. "It no trouble, Richie, No trouble at all." Turning around, Duncan hooked his arm around Dana. "Alright now where are we going for dinner? I cannot stomach plane food so I'm starving." Laughing at the two men's attempt to brush off the emotional moment she lead them out of the terminal and towards her rental car.  
  
After dinner they checked Duncan into the same hotel they are currently staying in. Duncan asked about what happened which they happily told him about. Towards the end of the narration, Dana brought up that there was something amiss about Detective Knight and how some of the events that had her mystified. Curious about it as well, Richie and Duncan volunteered to go to The Raven with her. Grateful for their presence Dana agreed and soon afterward they were headed to the club.  
  
The arrived at the club just as things were heating up. The music was blaring, the lights were flashing and people were dancing. Dana ignored all the hubbub, her eyes intent on finding Knight. She finally caught sight of him in one of the dark coroner tables. A small tap to Richie and Duncan's shoulders were enough to get their attention, she motioned over to where she had seen Knight. Nodding their assent that they also saw him, they all moved together. As they got closer they sensed the presence of another immortal. They also noticed that Knight's female companion stiffened up at around the same time. When her eyes landed on Richie, she leaned forward and whispered something into Knight's ear. Knight looked up after hearing her and zeroed on them. He recognized Dana, as well as Richie, waving them over; he wondered why they were here.  
  
Natalie was having a great time. This is the first night she has had off all week. She intended to just relax and enjoy herself. The fact that Nick is here with her goes along way to help her reach her goals. She smiled as she recalled how Nick looked when he woke up earlier that day. Her smile widened as she recalled what Nick did when he was more alert. Her pleasant reminiscing was abruptly interrupted by the announcing buzz of an immortal. Stiffing up, she looked around her trying to find the source of the buzz. When her eyes landed on the familiar red-headed man headed towards their table she leaned forward to let Nick know immediately as her hand automatically reached for the sword kept inside her jacket.  
  
Nick sat up and looked at the direction that Natalie mentioned. He couldn't believe that Dana and her friends were actually here. From their previous conversation he got the impression that she wanted nothing more to do with them and will get out of town as soon as possible. Curious as to why they are here, he waved them over then sat back down to wait for them. He didn't have to wait for long. "Dana, this is a surprise. I didn't expect to see you after your insistence that you will be leaving shortly." Realizing how rude he sounded, Nick quickly tried to assure Dana and her friends. "Not that I'm not glad to see you. Oh, I'm sorry, this is my wife Natalie. Natalie, this is Dana Williams, Richie Ryan and. I'm sorry I don't know your name."  
  
Dana spoke up for Duncan. "This is our friend, Duncan Macleod." At the mention of Duncan's name, Natalie drew in a startled breath, which Duncan noticed.  
  
"Do I know you miss? You seem to know me." Duncan asked Natalie, his eyes focused on her as he tried to remember if they had met before.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Macleod but I didn't' meat to put you on the spot. No we haven't met before but my first teacher was Cassandra, and well, she mentioned your name to me a few times while I was training with her."  
  
"Ah, how is Cassandra?" Duncan said with a smile, clearly relaxing now that he knew Cassandra was Natalie's mentor. He knew of Cassandra's special gifts, particularly her skill to know if a person has evil or greedy leanings, someone that would harm others. If Cassandra willingly taught this young woman then she must be one with ties to the light, and not a corrupted or a headhunter. He shared a glance with Dana, who also knew of Cassandra's particular gifts, before she too smiled at Natalie, a bit more at ease but still tense.  
  
Natalie beamed and continued to answer Duncan's questions. "Last time I talked to her, she was wonderful."  
  
Dana tuned out their conversation, instead choosing to direct her attention on Knight. She observed him as he listened to the others' conversation, trying to figure out what it was about him that doesn't ring true.  
  
Apartment above The Raven  
  
Fox Mulder walked across the kitchen, towards the fridge. The small kitchen was part of the luxurious apartments that he is currently sharing with Janette and her temperamental sire, LaCroix. He pulled out a corked wine bottle and took a long draft of the blood wine within. Despite the fact that he can consume solid matter he sometimes like in imbibe on some blood wine procured from willing sources. Wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt, he meandered towards his room so he could change. They have been in Toronto less than a week, the first time they have been back since the Council Trials just a little over a year ago, and they have been sequestered with the members of the council who are trying to decide whether or not if Mulder's presence can harm the Community. This is the first night that they have had an opportunity to relax. Walking into his room so that he could change and go down to the club with Janette his attention was seized by the small-framed picture by his bedside. Picking up small frame containing a picture taken before Scully's death. He smirked wistfully as he traced the smile forever captured in the picture. Several drops of blood tears fell upon the picture, wiping off the tears he wondered, yet again, what his life would be like if Scully was still with him. Mulder placed the picture down on the night table and he thought back to all the changes he has gone through. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, his mind wandered back to the events of his first day as a vampire.  
  
Over a year ago.  
  
Mulder approached consciousness with wariness. Something was wrong, no not really wrong just different. His curiosity drove his consciousness to surface. As his thinking capacity returned, his senses were overloaded. Growling in response to the pain caused by the over stimulation, his eyes changed, his canines elongated and his heart sped up. Angered and confused by the pain he tried to lash out by exerting his will against everything around him. From the corner of his eye he caught a slight figure entering the room. Instincts flaring up, Mulder prepared himself for a possible attack when the figure stepped back and left the room in a hurry. Nothing the immediate danger to him has passed his defenses lowered. The pain was still overwhelming, forcing himself to tone down his information intake he managed to somewhat manage the pain to the point that he noticed his surroundings. His system was almost overwhelmed once again when he noted that he was floating about a foot off the bed. The shock was enough to make him falter and fall back down onto the bed. As he began to regain his bearing and as the shock slowly ebbed away a new overpowering sensation struck Mulder. Hunger, unlike any he has ever felt consumed him. All his instincts were calling out for nourishment, Mulder used his new senses to try and seek out some food. Driven by impulse he stuck his head out the window, into the full sunlight, in search of a scent of something appealing. Catching the trace of something he leaps out of the balcony and down the street.  
  
Hearing the sound of the banging balcony doors, Janette rushed into the room to see Mulder's fading figure running full tilt on the street. Unable to follow him and fearful for his safety, she did the only thing she could think to do. She called her sire for help.  
  
Mulder raced down the street, urged to hurry by his hunger. Going by intuition alone he didn't question the yearning for something to feed on. Passing by a market stall, he grabbed a few loaves of bread and then ran straight into a nearby alley. Shrouded in shadows from the towering buildings nearby, he quickly consumed his stolen food. As he finished off the last of the bread he was glad to note that the hunger has abated to the point that it no longer controlled him. Slowly straightening he approached the entrance of the alley with hesitation. As soon as he stepped out onto the increasingly crowded street his senses were assaulted from all sides. The sounds and smell of the crowded avenue quickly overwhelmed Mulder. Fleeing like a hurt wild animal, Mulder didn't stop until the attack upon his senses abated somewhat. He found himself by the warehouse section of the city. The streets were abandoned with the exception of the occasional stray animal. Searching and finding a small corner where he could be hidden, Mulder sat down to try and understand what is going on. He tried to recall what exactly happened the night before but he could not recall much beyond rushing into the alley and feeling the impact of the bullets. Finding no answers in the past Mulder turned to the present events, more specifically to his reaction in the street. He cannot understand what it was that caused or can cause such pain from just the sound and sights of everyday things. He searched within himself to find any explanation but he could find none. All he can feel is hunger and a pang for something. someone. Delving more into this unknown urge Mulder felt the beckoning of an unknown haunting voice, a voice he wanted to instinctively follow but Mulder being Mulder stubbornly refused. Crouching deeper into his little corner Mulder tried to block out the calling, instead choosing to focus on his heartbeat in order to calm down. The little meditation technique worked fantastically and within minutes Mulder slept the sleep of the dead to only to awaken later to a brand new world.  
  
When Mulder awoke it was almost dusk. The calling or he felt earlier before falling asleep was much stronger now, more urgent. He tried to ignore it but it kept at him until he gave into it. Closing his eyes Mulder focused on the call once he had a good sense from where the call was emanating he took off hell bent towards it. A few minutes later he found himself in front of a grand house. Quickly scaling the outer wall Mulder walked to the back of the house into a serene garden. The sun, which is just now setting, cast an otherworldly radiance to the garden. Awed by the riveting play of lights upon the horizon, Mulder reveled at the ability to witness the varying shades of red he has never seen before. Facing away from the house and towards the setting sun Mulder didn't see the man watching him from behind until he felt his presence. Turning away from the magnificent sunset he faced the man that is still hidden in the shadows of the doorway. As the sun completely set, the unknown man slowly stepped forward, projecting his power before him as a challenge to Mulder.  
  
Mulder didn't know how to react. The power emanating from the man is remarkable. It feels like a wall of energy pushing him, taunting him, testing him.  
  
"When Janette told me of you I didn't know what to expect. When she told me that you felt like an ancient and did not perish upon setting foot in sunlight I was intrigued, but now. Now that I have seen you myself, felt you myself. I don't know what to say. You are simply amazing. Unique."  
  
LaCroix arrived not long before Mulder's arrival at the estate. He arrived to view Janette in a state of panic and worry. He had just managed to calm down Janette when he felt Mulder's arrival. He watched as the younger man stood in fading sunlight, never once flinching or indicating that the deadly rays of the sun were affecting him adversely. He was also surprised when Mulder turned to face him before he even stepped out of the shadows. Very few vampires have senses keen enough to detect his presence when he is concealing himself. Wishing to test out Mulder's power, LaCroix sent out his own power in order to get a reaction from him. The resulting reply to his probe was overwhelming, from just the essence of Mulder's power and without any other additional information, LaCroix would have said that the man before him is at least five thousand years old and not the day old fledgling he actually is.  
  
Mulder watched as LaCroix approached him, a low growl rumbled from his chest, his eyes turned red and fangs grew out as a warning to the other vampire. Mulder turned his head to follow LaCroix's progress to make sure that he will not be attacked unaware. Once LaCroix finished his examination of Mulder's physical being he took a step back and smirked.  
  
"Truly magnificent. You have our physical features, the eyes, and the fangs. You are but a day old but feel much, oh very much older. I wonder." LaCroix watched as the man prepared for any possible attack from him. "Oh calm down I mean you no harm you know this. Oh how remiss of me. I did not introduce myself. I am LaCroix, your grandsire and now your mentor. You look thirsty and I'm parched. Let us adjourn inside for a drink and I'll answer your questions."  
  
Mulder followed LaCroix into the house satisfied for the moment that he will receive the answers he seeks.  
  
The events that followed that night were long and harrowing. LaCroix usurped Janette's right to teach Mulder their ways instead he chose to train Mulder himself. He showed Mulder the skills he needed to stay undetected, how to use their many abilities and along the way discovered that Mulder possessed abilities that no one else in the Vampire Community, as LaCroix knew it, have. Abilities such as the capability to mesmerize not only resistors successfully but also other Vampires, the ability to survive known methods to destroy a vampire, such as stake or exposure to the sun, and the ability to mask his power essence, to make his power output seem as should be right for a vampire less than a year old. His uniqueness has caused problems within the Vampire Community for they fear what Mulder could do. He was barely tolerated in Toronto and it was due to this animosity that prompted Janette to approach the Elders to intervene. The Elders summoned LaCroix and his progeny, where they tested Mulder's loyalty and ability. At the end of the test they obtained from Mulder a promise that should the Community need his skill he shall willingly cooperate or risk termination of not only himself but the rest of his family. Seeing that this is the best they can hope for LaCroix gave his permission for Mulder to accept the Elders' stipulation and from then on a tenuous alliance was forged. Despite the alliance the Community was still wary of Mulder and due to this tension and the threat against his blood kin that Mulder decided that it would be better if he left for a while. He, along with Janette, decided that returning to St. Louis might be the best idea that was seven months ago. A few months ago news reached them that Natalie was killed and that Nick has given up his quest for mortality. Intrigued at the changes occurring in Toronto, Janette convinced Mulder to go back to Toronto, which explains their current presence in the Raven.  
  
Upon their arrival, everyone got a surprise. Apparently upon Natalie's death, they discovered that she is an Immortal. Found by another Immortal named Cassandra who informed her of the Game and how the society of Immortals function she is now knows of the needed changes she needed to make to her lifestyle. With Nick's offer to train her and Cassandra's help Natalie is adjusting to immortality better than anyone could have expected. When Mulder got within range of Nick's apartment Natalie tensed up and pulled out her sword. She waited by the elevator ready to defend herself from the other immortal. Imagine her surprise when Mulder, the other immortal she felt, came flying in from the roof and knocked her onto the floor. It was then they discovered about Mulder's dual status and a possible explanation as to why Mulder was so different from a typical vampire. It was after some consideration that they decided to keep this new discovery to themselves in order to not alarm the Community further.  
  
"Cherie! You are not ready. You must hurry. LaCroix is almost done with his show and he is expecting us downstairs. We must appear together in order to appease the Community's curiosity and fear. Now you really must hurry! I'll meet you downstairs." Janette's exclamation drew Mulder out of his memories and back to the present.  
  
Mulder did not respond to Janette but he did head over to pick up his shirt and shrugged it on. He headed out of his room but before he stepped over the doorway he turned around and reached for the picture frame on his bedside table. It was the last picture taken of them together before Dana's death and this picture is the only reminder Mulder have of his promise to Dana, his promise to continue on for her. Wiping the blood tears that ran down his cheeks, he carefully sat the picture back into place before heading downstairs to face the evening crowd and the new surprises awaiting him.  
  
***Up next: Mulder and Scully meet again. If you have any questions or suggestions please feel free to drop me a line at carmsfic@hotmail.com*** 


	3. Author's Note

Thank you for your interest in my story. I'm very sorry for the long delay but I am in the process of revamping and rewriting sections of my stories but I have also been having some computer problems. I will hopefully be back on track sometime this week and my goal is to update at least a few chapters of each story. Sorry for any inconvenience. That's all, have a nice day. 


End file.
